


Owen's treat

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen enjoys a treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen's treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

"Owen, come here," Tosh called, "I have something for you."  
Owen happily went over and knelt beside her chair. A sentence like that usually led to fun times and he was eager to see what his Mistress had in mind this time. Tosh stroked his hair and smiled at him.  
"You've been such a good boy that I got you these." she told him, handing him a box of chocolate covered cherries.

Owen grinned: they were his favorite. He took the box from her then kissed her hand.  
"Thank you, Mistress." he said.  
He started to open the box, then stopped.  
"Mistress," he said, looking up at her, "they're mine, right?"  
"Yes." Tosh replied.  
"So I could eat them any way I wanted?" he asked.  
"Don't eat them all at once, you'll get a belly ache." she told him, "Other than that, it's up to you."  
Owen's grin widened.  
"Can I eat them off your belly?" he asked.  
Tosh looked surprised at his request, but pleased.  
"If that's what you want to do." she told him.  
Owen jumped to his feet, then pulled her to hers. He led her over to the bed. He set the candy box down, then slid his hands along the waistband of her skirt until he reached the zipper. He unzipped it and let it drop to the floor as he gripped her ass, pulling her tightly against him. Tosh grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Owen unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. He freed her breasts from the confines of her bra, gently kneading them with his hands as he sucked each nipple to a hard point. Tosh squealed as he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. Owen opened the box of candy and took one out. He held it over her stomach and broke it open, letting the gooey liquid filling ooze out to fill her belly button. He rubbed the chocolate shell against her skin, smearing it over her belly as it melted. Tosh squeaked and squirmed as he lapped the cherry center from her belly button, then licked the chocolate off her belly. He followed a trail of sticky red liquid down the crease where her thigh met her body, making her moan as he sucked on the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Tosh's moans got louder when Owen bent his head to rub his nose against the curls between her legs before he sucked on her clit. He continued to suck and nibble as he carefully slid several of the chocolates inside her, knowing the heat of her body would quickly melt them, filling her with a sticky, gooey concoction. He waited several minutes, then placed his mouth over the opening to her pussy and began to suck the candy back out of her. Tosh clawed at Owen's shoulder, panting and groaning, as he alternated between sucking the chocolates out of her and kissing and nibbling on her thighs and belly. After sucking the last of the cherries out of her, Owen began to slowly kiss his way up Tosh's body. He smashed a chocolate on each breast, hungrily sucking the cherries off her nipples. Tosh rubbed on his neck, then greedily lapped the sticky mess off, making Owen moan. Tosh pulled him down so she could lick the chocolate off his face as she reached down to guide his cock to the opening of her pussy.   
"Fuck. Me. Now!" Tosh growled in his ear.  
Owen willingly slid into her, groaning as the tight heat enclosed around his cock. He sucked on Tosh's neck as he began to slowly move his hips. Tosh growled impatiently and rolled them so that she was on top. Owen grabbed her hips, helping her as she quickly rose and fell, frantically riding his cock. He put a chocolate between his teeth, then pulled her down to kiss her, sharing the candy with her. Their tongues battled to get the most of the treat as they kissed until the need for air became urgent and they broke apart. Owen wrapped his arms around Tosh's waist and rolled them again, so he was on top, the move driving his cock deeper in to her. Tosh groaned and arched her back, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Owen moved faster, driving his cock in deep and hard, feeling himself so close. Tosh's whole body was shaking as she threw her head back with a cry then went limp. Owen grunted as her pussy squeezed him tightly when she came, setting him off. He continued to push into her until the last of his cum shot out of him, then pulled out and dropped down beside her. He looked into the candy box and discovered it was empty.  
“Owen, did you eat them all?" Tosh asked.  
Owen gestured at their chocolate covered bodies.  
"I didn't actually eat them all, no." he said with a grin.  
Tosh shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss


End file.
